


Mint Green

by AkumaKiete, SmolCoyote



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: And smol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Gon - Freeform, Hisoka is an ass, Hisoka is still how he normally is, Killua and my friend's OC are Good FriendsTM, My OC is very angry, My OC/Friend's OC insert, VERY LITTLE OOC OF HISOKA AND I'M SORRY, bear with me, hisoka - Freeform, i have no clue what i'm doing, killua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaKiete/pseuds/AkumaKiete, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolCoyote/pseuds/SmolCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(S-I-N, I S-I-N)<br/>Sammie Moses has one problem as a Hunter, well, besides the constant threat of being hunted (hah) down for her power : her soda stash is being stolen from, and she wants to know BY WHO?! Her friend, Vil Tetsurou, is taking the Hunter Exam this year, with his friend Killua.<br/>Sammie meets the most feared man of that group, Hisoka Morow, and itches at the chance to ask him to train her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mint X And X Fuchsia

M's PoV:  
I stare at a generic computer screen, eyes trained on the character moving across it gently. My fingers tap at the keyboard rapidly as they instruct the character on what to do before pressing out of the screen with the mouse and allowing it to do as I programmed it to do. I sit back and watch as the little character swings its hatchet at a tree, breaking off pieces of it in the process. My eyes wander over to the calendar on the wall. I frown, the exam will begin tomorrow. I stand and power off my computer, eyes adjusting to the growing darkness and flicking to the alarm clock beside my bed. 12:00 AM. I sigh and trudge over to my bed and fall into it, sliding under the covers and thinking, why am I going to do this? No answer showed itself in the expanse of darkness that was my room. I close my eyes and countdown form 99 to 0 slowly.  
99\. 98. 97. 96. 95. 94. 93. 92. 91. 90. 89. 88. 87. 86. 85. 84. 83. 82. 81. 80. 79. 78. 77. 76. 75. 74. 73. 72. 71. 70. 69. 68. 67. 66. 65. 64. 63. 62. 61. 60. 59. 58. 57. 56... 55.... 54... 53... 52.... 51.... 50... 49.... 48......... 47.......... 46.......... 45........ 44.................

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

An annoying beeping noise rouses me from my sleep and my hand struggles to find the snooze button. I slowly stand and glare at the offending machine as it read 8:00 AM. I blink and get dressed quickly and head out, waving at my dad as he watches me leave without complaint. I've been waiting for this day. It doesn't take long for me to find the entrance to the exam sight. I step inside and look around, hands buried in my hoodie pocket. A rather chubby man jogs over to me, "Hey there, kid! You must be--"

I pull my right hand out of my pocket and place it against his throat, much to the surrounding surveyors' surprise, "First thing's first: I am not a kid. Second: You try to talk to me again, and I. Will. Not. Hesitate. To kill you." I say, my eyes darkening with blood lust, "Do I make myself clear?"  
The man begins to cry and nod his head furiously. I let him go and proceed to walk through the crowd of people to get a feel of the place. 

After a while, I hear a scream and head in the direction to investigate. When I arrive, I see a man's arms disappearing in a flurry of pink flowers. My eyes widen in wonder and glee, witnessing this intriguing attack. When I look up, my eyes lock with a frighteningly tall man with fuchsia hair and paint on his face in the shape of a star and tear-drop. My heart flutters as my hoodie becomes uncomfortably hot. With a look of longing, I turn away and tear off my hoodie, revealing the black muscle t-shirt underneath. This was going to be interesting with that guy around. A smile worms it's way onto my stagnant face as I walk to a drink stand. While there, I buy around 20 sodas, and place them into my hoodie's pocket dimension. I turn around to come face to face with a group of men. One says loudly, "Looks like there's another first-timer here, boys!"

Another one of the men replies to the first to speak, "Yea, but didn't Tonpa say that she wasn't one to mess with?"

"Bah! To hell with that pig! She can't be that strong. Just look at her! This wont take long." The first replies, reaching out to me. 

I still, before dropping my hoodie and grabbing the man's hand, twisting it until I hear it crack. He yells out in pain, "You'll little brat! You'll pay for that!" He jerks his head to me, "Get her, you idiots!"

I jump back, my hoodie slung around my left arm as I hang onto the ceiling with my right hand. The two men sent after me smirk and bring out guns. My eyes widen at them, and I drop to the floor, landing on one foot and glaring at the men, "You know, I really hate getting blood on my hands."

~~~~Hisoka's PoV~~~~~  
I glance around the cave we seem to be in while awaiting for a signal for the Exam to begin when a rather rude man bumped my shoulder, and walk away without apologizing. (Insert generic thing of how he did the disappear thing) "Oh, how peculiar, his arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke and mirrors here. Do take care, when you bump into someone, you really should apologize." I inquire.  
The crowd is quiet, yet a plume of mint green hair moves toward the clearing where I stand. It stops at the edge and pushes through as the rest of the man's arms disappear. Her lavender eyes sparkle with interest and a hidden glee at the scenery before her. She looks up to see me staring at her - she stills. Her pastel yellow hoodie hid her torso from prying eyes.

'Wow' I think to myself. She's so small, and yet she has an air of intimidation around her. What I would do to fight her~  
I watch her pale face gain a slight hue of pink as she turns away, her hands pulling the hoodie over her head. I all but glimpse before she's lost in the crowd is the back of a black muscle shirt that had a pastel blue spade on the back. I step forward to follow her, but decide against it and walk the other way. I'll make my way to her from the other side, as to not seem suspicious.  
It takes me a few moments, but I finally find her at a drink stand; her arms holding an obscene amount of soda cans. I smile as I watch her place them in her hoodie pocket, but their outline never shows. I ponder this for a moment as a group of men approach my new toy. They stand in front of her, declaring loudly, "Looks like there's another first-timer here, boys!"

Another one of them replies to the first, "Yea, but didn't Tonpa say that she wasn't one to mess with?"

"Bah! To hell with that pig! She can't be that strong. Just look at her! This wont take long." The first one replies while reaching out to her.

The girl has stilled, and her eyes have gone blank. I began to walk forward slowly, still watching to see if she might need my help. She drops her hoodie and grabs the man's hand, twisting it to make a very audible snap. The man howls in pain, "You little brat! You'll pay for that!" He jerks his head to her, "Get her, you idiots!"

The girl jumps back, her hoodie slung around her left arm as she hangs onto the ceiling with her right hand. Curious, I think to myself as I stop to wonder at her. The two men sent after her smirk and bring out guns. Her eyes widen at them, and she drops to the floor, landing on one foot and glaring at the men, "You know, I really hate getting blood on my hands."

The men stop momentarily, before grabbing both of her arms. Her eyes widen more, as something close to fear flashes through them. I finally reach them, but stop at the rabid look in her eyes. She must have been through a sexual assault then, for that look to be in her eyes. Reaching behind me, I grab a card from my deck and throw it at one of the men holding her, slicing the back of his neck, "Oops, my hand slipped." I say, walking up to the men surrounding her.

The leader of them took a step back, "H-Hisoka! What do you want?"

The girl stilled at the mention of my name, and her pupils blew wide. She pulled her right hand away from her pocket and dug her hand into the man who was still holding her arm's neck, effectively killing him. The blood dripped down her cheek as she turned to the frightened men beside her. Blood lust poured from her being as she stared at them; the lavender color of her eyes no longer shining, but dull and murderous. The men fled; screaming and pushing people out of their way. The girl looked over at me, and her eyes became shiny with tears. A drop fell and mixed with the blood as it fell from her face and she ran, not away, but up to me, and pressed her face into my chest and cried. I picked her up, and took her to a more secluded area, keeping her pressed to my chest. It wasn't until I had sat down that she stopped crying and was now curling in on herself. She reached for her hoodie shakily and I helped her put it on. With it's weight securing her to this world she looked up at me shyly, "Sorry." She whispered.

I smile at her, "No need to apologize, I was happy to help. When someone takes advantage of another person.... in that way.... it makes me sick." I say lowly, my eyes narrowing at the men from afar.  
They noticed that I took her over here to calm her down, and they were waiting to get her alone again. I look down at her, and realize that she's blushing like crazy, "What is it? Do you have a fever?" I ask, confused.

She shakes her head slowly, trying not to move, "N-No, it's um.." She looks away, embarrassed and scoots off of my lap. She settles beside me, her head leaning against my shoulder and her eyes staring out at the people, but not seeing them.  
It wasn't until the pressure from her body lifted that I realized why she was embarrassed. I look down at her and move my arm so that her head way leaned against my chest and not my arm. I sling the arm around her, protectively, and glare at the men standing a ways off until they screamed again and left the exam area all together. "I'm sorry about the rudeness, my name is Hisoka Morow. What's yours?"

She looks up at me, eyes droopy and answers, "I'm Sammie Moses." With a yawn, she turns her head back and settles into me, "Nice....to meet you....... Hisoka...." And with that, she fell asleep.


	2. Run X Bitch X Run

~Hisoka's POV~  
It takes a few more hours for the time limit to reach, signaled by a ringing noise loud enough to silence the tunnel we were in. The section of the wall that Sammie and I were currently against began to rise slowly. I stand and gently pick up her sleeping form and sling her across my back so that her head was on my shoulder and her arms were slung over my shoulders as well. I gripped her legs around my waist and waited as the lavender-haired man spoke to us, simply stating that he was an examiner and that phase 1 of the exam was about to start, along with telling us his name. Satotz turned around and began to walk further down the tunnel, "Follow me. I cannot tell you when or where we will stop, but you must follow me." With that, he began to jog gently.

It takes a couple more steps, then he flat out sprints, making the rest of us follow suit. It doesn't bother me, even with Sammie's added weight. I look over at her, frowning as she groans and tries to shift positions. Finding her limbs restricted, she opens her eyes slowly, blinking away her fatigue and taking in the surroundings. "When did we start moving, Hisoka?"

"Hmm, maybe 10, 15 minutes ago?" I answer her, smiling widely.

She sticks out her tongue, "You can put me down now." She sighs, putting her hands out in front of me to crack them.

I smile coyly, "Not yet~ We still have a while to go, so why don't you just hang for a bit~?" 

She giggles and complies, resting her chin on the top of my head. After a minute or two, she brings her head down to my level, "It's kinda freaky being up this high." She ponders aloud.

I smile at her and look forward, noting the change of faces around me. I look back and see the ones who were there previously, though looking significantly more fatigued that before. I feel Sammie's chin on my head once again and I wonder what she could be thinking up there, all to herself in her mind. The floor began to have a gentle slope to it, causing a couple of people around us to trip up and fall behind. Sammie brings her head down once again, laughing, "You should see how many people have fallen from the sudden change of the degree of the floor." She grins at me, "Put me down now; I really want to run~"

Complying, I set her down without stopping. She follows me closely, her smaller form easily maneuvering around the slower applicants. She manages to get in front of me, turns around, and began to run backwards, a smile spread across her face. She turns around when we hear, "There's a light up ahead!" 

I catch up to her and sling her up onto my shoulders, electing a loud squeal to escape her mouth. I chuckle at it, and she smacks the side of my head playfully. Her laughs send vibrations down my spine and I think to myself that even though she is entertaining, she probably wont hold a lasting impression on me. It's sad, I suppose. She really seems to like me, even after I showed the room my true colors. Sammie stills, and looks down at me, a murderous glint in her eyes. I make an 'o' with my mouth, "What is it?" I ask her.

She blinks, then looks the other way at a man who was holding a gun in his hand. It was pointed at her, and she set her right hand in front of her and muttered, "Mating Dance."

~~~~~Sammie's PoV~~~~~~

Man, it was boring being up on Hisoka's shoulders. I mean, being this high up was cool and all, but I kept getting dirty looks and I was growing uncomfortably warm. I laugh to myself at the people falling behind, looking behind us at the group we lead when I notice someone beside us was pointing a gun at me. I still and look down at Hisoka, murder in my eyes. He gives me an 'o' face and asks, "What is it?"

I look over to the man with the gun and point my right hand at him, muttering the words, "Mating Dance." web-like strings made of _Nen_ made their way to the man and latched onto his limbs. I made him stop running and drop the gun, then turn around and run the other way and only when he was out of sight did I retract the _Nen_ strings. Hisoka gave me a look and I flushed, maneuvering my way down his back to sling my legs around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. "Sorry, I should have told you about that before I did it."

He gives me a smirk and says lowly, "Don't worry about it, Sam~ That was quiet the show~"

I flush furiously and turn my head, smiling. It was then that we finally left the tunnel. The bright light makes me hiss and close my eyes, roughly pressing my face into Hisoka's back to hide from the light. I feel him chuckle and let my legs go, so I drop to the ground and look around. Satotz eyes me and Hisoka before turning to face the rest of the applicants. Hisoka taps my shoulder and I turn my head, looking up at him. He hands me a disk with the number 400. I give him a confused look and he silently taps a similar disk on his chest with the number 44. I nod and place it on my chest. Two boys are bickering about who made it there first and I recognize the plume of the split toned off-white and brown hair that belonged to one of the two taller guys beside them. I make my way over to them, but with every step I take, it felt like someone was stabbing my heart. I look back at Hisoka and notice that he was closer to me than I anticipated. He grabs my hand and pulls me to him, getting down to my level, he whispers, "I'll see you around, Sammie~" with that, he presses a kiss to my cheek and walks away.

My heart pumps faster and blood rushes to my cheeks as my hand trails up to my cheek, pressing into it. I turn and head to the group of boys, shedding everything but the feeling of his lips against my cheek and my will to see him again before the Exam ends and fight him. The boy turns to the noise of my footsteps and exclaims loudly, "Sammie! I didn't expect you to be here!" He turned to the other boys, and taps the white-haired one's shoulder, pointing to me, "This is the friend I was telling you guys about!"

With that, came one of the longest explanations of myself and how I came to know Vil along with the prerequisite for phase 2 of the Exam.


	3. Old X Habits X Die X Hard

~~Vil's PoV~~~  
I took my numbered pin in hand and carefully placed it upon my shirt. 873 it read. "I must be one of the late ones." I sighed to myself.

Wandering the underground situation everyone was in, I casually made my way around, watching everyone closely. Some odd stares were attracted by my short, off-white hair mixed with a sudden brown from behind my ears and down. To them, I suppose I looked a little out of place beside the larger brutes. It was fairly boring until a clearly audible ringing was heard. I set aside the less important details mentioned by the peculiar man before us in my head before we began making our way to phase one of the official Hunter Exam. It started out slow.. but not for long. With my stamina, this was no issue. Bored the whole way, I found three boys paired with a taller man later on. Once I was accepted as company by Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio, I spoke scarcely until something came to mind. "Hey.... Quick question." My voice chimed in while no-one else was speaking. Their heads tilted in curiosity, "Have you seen a girl around? Somewhat short, usually in a hoodie and loose pants? She really likes soda." I knew nothing I said would help, but an effort was made.

"No, why?" Gon and Killua spoke in sync.

"We're friends and we planned to take the Hunter Exam at one point, She's probably not here, but there's always the slight chance." A heavy sigh was released.

A while after meeting them, light was spotted and we ascended stairs up to it. Gon and Killua raced to the top while I stayed back with Kurapika and leorio, not wanting to put in the effort even though I could lay them in the dust. It was best I used minimal effort until necessary. I made it out with the group I joined and regathered with Gon and Killua, "Who won?" I questioned only to be met with a sound of anguish.

"Satotz said it was a tie!" Gon moaned.

"I know I won though!" Killua exclaimed.

I gave a brief smile. Footsteps rang in my keen hearing in our direction. My head whipped around to spot the one approaching. My purple eyes glinted with familiarity at spotting my friend's face, "Sammie! I didn't expect you to be here!" My voice raised along with a hand to Killua's shoulder, "This is the friend I was telling you guys about!" I turned back to her. Hugging her close once, I constrict my torso to level my head to hers, "I know you have some." I release her and gesture to her endless hoodie pocket. I know that it has to be full by now of the only thing she ever really puts there.

Killua's head tilts at my comment while Gon gives his input blankly, "I've heard about you!" He cheered.

"Only about her appearance and the fact that she likes soda." Kurapika chuckled.

"No! I heard from some of the people around us in the tunnel that she killed a guy who grabbed her arm. She even threatened Tonpa!" Gon stated loudly, pointing at Sammie.

That got the rest of our attentions, and we looked to her for an explanation. "If you want me to explain, its rather hard to do, considering I don't remember most of my time in the tunnels." 

Gon's face fell, "What do you remember then?"

She pressed a hand to her cheek, "I remember Hisoka, some fat guy that I threatened, and some hella hazy details of a group of men that tried to get me to leave the Exam by force." 

At the mention of the name Hisoka, the rest of the party stilled and I looked at her in awe, "You met Hisoka?"

"Well yeah, I kinda owe my life to him now. That and I think I fell asleep on him at one point before the running began." She stated, placing a hand in her hoodie pocket to fish out a can of soda and crack it open. At my look, she took out another and threw it to me.

What followed was an extremely detailed experience between her and Hisoka, and her history with me.

~~~~Sammie's PoV ~~~~

Satotz let us rest for a few moments while the rest of the applicants joined us. I look around, trying to find Hisoka, and I spot him by a man with pins literally everywhere. I glance at Vil and the others before slipping away in Hisoka's direction. When I get close enough that he sees me, he opens his arms and I jog up to him, slamming into his awaiting arms. I giggle and smile up at him, earning one from him as well. The pin-man looks over at us curiously, "Who is this small one?"

"Gittarackur, this is Sammie." Hisoka informed him, patting my head lightly. 

His head cricks to the side as he surveys me. He reaches out his hand and I stare at it before guiding my own to it. I shake his hand firmly, and release it, sliding my arm back around Hisoka's waist. Gittarackur gives Hisoka a look and walks off, leaving me and Hisoka alone. I open my mouth to ask why he left, only to have my question silenced with a card pressed to my lips. I blink in surprise and take the card from his hand; it's the Queen of Hearts. Odd. "It's better not to ask what he does, my Queen of Hearts~"

I blush furiously, hiding my face by covering it with my hoodie. I pull the drawstrings to close it, leaving my nose and mouth exposed. Hisoka chuckles, then leans down and whispers by my ear, "Your friend seems angry, why not go and see what's wrong?" 

I relax the drawstrings, turning my head to look at him, "But if I do, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to see you before the test ends." I say, pouting.

Hisoka gives me a smile and presses a kiss to my forehead, "Don't worry; we'll see each other before the test ends." With that said, he pushes me gently towards my friend and leaves to find Gittarackur.

I huff and walk over to where Vil and the others were waiting. Once I got there, Leorio practically shouted, "What were you doing by Hisoka?!"

Kurapika jabbed his side, "While I, too, am curious, will you keep your voice down, Leorio?" Leorio huffs, but quiets down.

"Yea, what were you doing over there?" Killua asks eyeing me.

I frown and cross my arms, "I am not at liberty to tell you, nor do I want to." With that said, Satotz began to run again, and the rest of us followed him. He gave us a warning like before just as a thick ass fog set in.

We quickly became dependent on sound only, as we became immersed in the fog. It didn't take long for Killua and Gon to run ahead, with the warning of us needing to speed up because Killua felt that being near Hisoka was dangerous. Kurapika and Leorio became separated from Vil and I, and then even we were separated. I slowed down, coming to a stop in a clearing just to the left of Leorio and Kurapika. In front of us was Hisoka surrounded by men with weapons. Though I couldn't hear jackshit, I understood that they were threatening him with death if he didn't drop out of the exam. What happened next was something that I didn't expect Hisoka to do. He pulled out a card, and after saying some words, he spun in a circle, slicing the men's throats in one twirl. One man survived, because he was standing farther back than the others. He fell to his knees and tried to crawl away, but to no avail, as Hisoka had launched two playing cards into his head. Hisoka spotted Leorio and Kurapika, and headed their way slowly with the question, "Would you like to play in my examiner game?"

Kurapika whispered something to Leorio, and they bolted when a breeze swept through the clearing. Leorio ran past me, a look of fear in his eyes at my calm state. When he was out of sight, Hisoka turned his attention to me. He advanced towards me and I held out my hand, smiling shyly. When he was a few steps away, I heard someone running and turned to see, to my infinite surprise, Leorio heading straight towards Hisoka with a branch in hand. He yelled something about not being able to run away and tried to hit Hisoka with the branch. Hisoka easily avoided it and was about to hit him when a red fishing lure struck his cheek. Hisoka turned his head to see Gon standing there, a fishing rod in hand and a look of anger in his eyes. Leorio came back up, yelling, "Your fight is with me!" Only to be struck unconscious by a punch to his jaw from Hisoka. Gon tried numerous times to hit Hisoka with the lure again, to no avail. Eventually, Hisoka grabbed him by the throat and they had an exchange that I couldn't even hope to hear. I cup a hand around my ear and try to identify a very loud ringing that had suddenly appeared. After a moment I deduced it to be my ear acting up and I turned my attention back to Hisoka, noting that Gon and Leorio were gone. Hisoka stood in place and waited for me as I walked over to him.

I held out my hand again, suddenly afraid of the surrounding woods and their silence. Hisoka took my hand in his and guided me back to the main group that appeared to be at a giant wall, finally clear of the fog that had plagued us since we left the tunnel. I knew that from this point on, it was going to be a test not only of strength, but of will to stay with the group as it went on to the other phases. Hisoka let go of my hand and pulled me close to him, whispering, "I must go." and placing a soft kiss to my cheek before he walked off and out of sight.

I walk around until I manage to locate my missing friends and smile at them. Satotz leads us inside the wall and to the next phase, where two people sat. Once we all filled in, they introduced themselves as Menchi and Buhara, Gourmet Hunters. They give us the task of hunting a wild boar, killing it, and cooking it. The only people who would pass were those who won the approval of both the hunters. A cooking competition? Did they not know who I was? I grin and leave the area before the others and hunt down the pig that I needed to cook. I end up running into an entire herd of the beasts and have some run up to me, prepared to fight. I lift my hand and gently pap one on the nose and it falls to the ground, panting like a dog. I smile and the rest of the herd leaves me alone. I lure the one I touched to the cooking sight and hit it's weak spot, effectively killing it. The Gourmets look at me, surprised at my feat. I ignore them though, and set out cutting the beast into more suitable chunks. I pull out a few skillets and heat them up, setting the prepared meat on them. By the time the rest of the applicants have brought their catch, I was already plating mine and bringing it up to the Gourmets. I gently set the plates down and back down, "Here you are."

Buhara finishes the dish in mere seconds, a smile on his face and a circle sign in his hands. Menchi wrinkles her nose, but tries the dish and hums in agreement, showing another sign, but this one had an x on it. I frown at Menchi, my heart dropping and tears pricking at my eyes. I turn around and catch the eye of Hisoka, who looked at me with a small frown. I give him a small wave as I descend the stairs and make my way over to him, that is, I tried to, but a hand on my shoulder and the hushed words, "Do you have a death wish?!" pulled me the other way. I look over my shoulder longingly at him, but follow Leorio back to the group. 

"Okay! Let's get to cooking!" Leorio stated loudly, and literally everyone began to roast their pigs. 

I sigh and sit down, staring off in space, my hand acting of it's own accord to grab a soda from my pocket and crack it open. I drink from it, thinking about the next phase of the exam and nothing else. My mind began to wander, with my eyes following it, to Hisoka. We haven't said a single word to each other ever since the second phase began. I stood, and with expert steps, I managed to escape the notice of the others I was with, and made my way over to him. Hisoka noticed my advancement, and had an amused expression on, but before I could reach him, he was called up to produce his kill. I watched him walk up there with annoyance, and made my way back to my new companions. They were surprised to see that I wasn't where I had been previously. A sound of anger rang out as yet another applicant failed to please Menchi. This, of course, lead to a chorus of angered arguments leveled mainly at Menchi herself. She stuck her nose in the air and refused to listen to them, that is until the main exam dude himself landed on the ground from an airship stationed above our current location. Isaac Netero stood before Menchi and chastises her on slipping into her old habit. She apologizes and Isaac airships us to a place called Mount Split-In-Half, where the real Second Phase was to be held.


	4. Eight X Hour X Nightmare

~~~Sammie's PoV~~~~

When we reach the mountain, everyone disembarks from the craft, looking around at the flat-topped area in wonder. I stood off a bit a way from the main group, watching Menchi closely as she explained about the dangerous situations Gourmet Hunters go through to find rare and valuable ingredients. With her explanation finished, she jumped down the crevasse. This caused the rest of us to surge to the edge, thinking that she had just committed suicide, but to our collective relief, she was unharmed, but dangling over the chasm, held up only by a string of web. Menchi appeared to wait until a slight breeze swept through the chasm to let go of the web and grab onto an egg further below. She falls for only a moment before a strong gust of wind blew up, causing her to fly safely out of the opening and onto the ground on which we stood. She grinned and gave us the challenge of getting one ourselves. Gon was the first to jump into the chasm, causing half of the others to join him, along with myself. We hang there for a few moments, not knowing when to let go. Someone got impatient and let go too early, falling into the abyss and dieing with a terrified scream. 

I feel the web give way a little and look up to see that it was detaching from the rocky walls. Gon said to wait, and repeated this when it gave way more. He finally said "Now!" and we all let go, plummeting into the abyss with eggs in hand. A gust blew us out of the chasm and only when I had calmed down did I notice my lack of an egg, "Aw god-fucking-dammit!" I yell, falling onto my back.

I hear footsteps crunching their way towards me and I open my eyes to see a smiling Hisoka leaning over me, two Spider-Eagle eggs in his hands. "You seem to be down an egg; here, have one of mine~" 

I stretch out my hands, unwilling to sit up at this point in time. He gently places one of the eggs in my hands and gives me a wink as he walks towards a cauldron and tosses his egg into it. I sit up and dust myself off before joining him and tossing my egg in as well. He looks down at me, a coy smile on his face, "Why didn't you grab an egg, Sammie?"

I look down and away, muttering, "I'm afraid of heights."

"But you willingly jumped off the edge to get an egg, didn't you?" Hisoka asked, perplexed.

"Yes, but that was before I realized that it was such a long drop to certain death, Hisoka." I said, staring off at the setting sun.

He hummed in agreement, turning his attention to the boiling eggs. When a timer rang out, Menchi told us that we could remove the eggs. Hisoka handed me mine and bit into his. I followed suit, skeptical of the taste since I do not favor hard-boiled eggs. Not a second later, I was nearly moaning at the taste. I hear Hisoka laugh next to me, and I look at him, confused, "What?" I ask after swallowing the piece I bit off.

He smiled, his eyes closed and raised his hand to wipe at the side of my mouth, "You had a bit of egg there." He said, opening his eyes to watch me as he licks the offending piece into his mouth.

I stare at him blankly before giving him a playful smirk, turning away and walking off; the egg long forgotten. Upon my arrival at the airship, Issac tells us that we will be heading to the next testing area. We board the airship and wait in the front as he explains that we would arrive in 8 hours and that we had those hours all to ourselves. Issac dismissed us with that, and I wandered off alone, finding an empty room filled with pillows and a few mattresses. My eyes glint with glee and I close the door behind me. I grab a few pillows and began to build a pillow fort to envy all pillow forts. After an hour or so of giggling to myself and complaining aloud at how tired I was, I pull together the mattresses and curl up on the middle of it. Shoving a few pillows under my head and one between my legs, I drift off into a semi-peaceful slumber.

\---The dream in 3rd person PoV----

The lights surrounding a stage are nearly blinding for someone sitting in the dark outer ring of stands. Sammie shielded her eyes from the light, trying to see what was going on when a man dressed in yellow appeared on stage with a black-and-white clad referee. The ref called out something, but fell deaf on her ears. Sammie's eyebrows pushed together in confusion, ' _why can't I hear anything?_ ' She thought as a familiar face and plume of fuchsia hair greeted her eyes.

She watched in awe as Hisoka stretched his muscles and prepared to fight the Yellow Man. The fight was sided in Hisoka's favor has he dodged most of Yellow's attacks, even landing a few of his own when the Yellow Man yelled something about a tiger bite fist and cut off one of Hisoka's arms. Sammie stared in horror as Hisoka fell to his knees, losing his other arm soon after. The Yellow Man gave Hisoka a triumpant smile as he snapped Hisoka's neck, pulling a silent scream of horror from Sammie as she reached out towards Hisoka's dying form...

\----End dream-----

~~~~Hisoka's PoV~~~~~

I only give our gracious host a few moments of my attention while he explained how long it would take for us to reach the next area. My eyes train on Sammie and I suppress a shiver of anticipation. That look in her eyes earlier got me all tingly, and I was dieing to find out why she gave me such a look. She leaves the room as Issac tells us that we can use the 8 hours for whatever we chose to. I step out and follow her, keeping in mind to hang back so that she wouldn't notice me. Sammie ends up finding a room and goes into it, shutting the door after pausing and laughing. I decide to sit against the wall and wait for an hour or two, building a house of cards and tipping it over, repeating the process about 10 times before gathering the cards and standing. I gently open the door to the room she went into and closed the door after stepping inside. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust, allowing me to see one hell of a pillow fort with the still form of Sammie sleeping in the middle of it; a stuffed elephant nestled under her chin. 

I smile softly at her sleeping form and walk over to her, making sure not to make any loud noises to rouse her from her slumber. I gently sit down next to her, mindful of the pillow fort's walls. She stirs and I halt my movements, afraid that I'd woken her. Sammie grumbles something under her breath, but remained unconscious and unaware of my presence next to her. That is, until she suddenly jolted upright, her eyes wide and overflowing with tears. She chokes on a sob and curls in on herself, sniveling and crying. I place my hand on her back, which causes her to jolt again, her head whipping around to find what touched her. Her lavender eyes find my golden ones and she crawls over to me slowly, tentatively reaching her hand out and touching my cheek, testing to see if I was a dream or real. I take her hand and press it against my chest, letting her feel my heartbeat to secure her to the reality of my being there. Sammie lets out a half sob/half laugh and finds her way into my arms, wiping at her eyes and hugging me close to her. I grip her to me and whisper to her, "Shhhh, shhhh; you're okay now. I'm here. You're okay." and rocking gently.

Sammie looks up at me, her eyes red and puffy from the crying as she whispered in a rough voice, "I had a nightmare that you died. Violently." She looked away, rubbing her hands over her arms, muttering, "He took your arms."

I lifted my hand and turned her head back to me, looking in her eyes, and saying softly, "I could never die at the hand of another, not when I have you to stick around for." I lean in, giving her a soft kiss to dispel any remaining doubts. 

Sammie gasped softly at the kiss and blushed furiously, burying her face into her stuffed elephant. I smiled at her and laid her down, moving her hair aside from her forehead to press another soft kiss there and send her off to sleep. Within a few minutes, she had drifted off into a, hopefully, nightmare-free sleep. She shivered, curling in on herself in search of warmth. I stand slowly and search the room for a blanket, finding a thick one buried under a pile of pillows. I bring it back to her and tuck it around her, laughing softly at her as she snuggles into it with a smile on her face. I settle down next to her, laying on my side and staring at her sleeping face; my hand caressing her cheek as my eyes slowly close. And I think to my self, what a wonderful world to have brought this interesting creature to me.


	5. Tricks X Up X Their X Sleeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun game of a pillow fight, a threat hangs heavy over Sammie's head as she makes a decision that breaks her heart and brings tears to her eyes. But nothing is what it seems inside Trick Tower and she must look past what has been presented to her to see the truth.

~~~Sammie's PoV~~~~~

When I wake up the second time, it's to an opening of the door, the slight rustle of a card, and the closing of the door. I open my eyes and see a sleeping Hisoka, his arm slung around my body protectively. I smile at him, sighing happily and snuggling into him. This causes Hisoka to breath in quickly, awoken by my sudden movement. He pulls me closer, chuckling, "What a joker you are~"

I look up at him, grinning. I stretch up to give him a kiss before trying to roll away, only to be caught and drug back to Hisoka. He gives me a devilish smile before diving at my sides, tickling me without mercy. I squeal and giggle, smacking at him and reaching for a pillow to smother him with. He grabs the pillow and tosses it the other way, giving me enough time to escape to the other side of the room. I wave at him from afar, grabbing another pillow to use as a weapon. Hisoka smiles back at me, a pillow in his own hand, "This means war!" I yell, running at him with my pillow held high and a laugh bubbling from my lips.

Hisoka swings his pillow wide, catching me on my side, causing me to stumble on my way to him. I recover before reaching him and smack him with my pillow. He drops his pillow and lifts me into the air, kicking and laughing. He grins and me and throws me into my pillow fort, causing it to come crumbling down on me. I let out a playful scream of horror and sit up. I grip two pillows in my hands and rush him, swinging both against his side, making him fall to the ground on his butt. Hisoka gives me a look that makes me mutter, "Oh shit." under my breath and back up, holding my pillows out in front of me as some form of protection. 

I blink and he's gone. I turn around, looking for him while dropping the pillows, "H-Hisoka? Where'd.... Where'd you go?" I ask into the sudden chill of the room.

"Right here~" He said next to my ear, his arms snaking around my torso to lift me into the air.

I squeal, kicking my legs out and wiggling to free myself from his grasp. He falls backwards onto the mattresses, pulling me close to him and chuckling next to my ear. I laugh and turn in his grasp, grinning down at him. Hisoka smiles at me, his eyes narrowing and pupils blown wide. I give him a half-laugh, blushing and smiling like someone who never knew true happiness until him. Hisoka intertwined his fingers with mine and his other hand snaked it's way into my hair, pulling me down to kiss him fully and passionately. Just as the kiss was getting heated, the door opened to reveal Vil, a look of utter disbelief colored his face, "Th....The airship landed...." He turned around and left, leaving me and Hisoka stunned.

We share a look of surprise, but his held underlying tones of anger. I give him a soft peck on the lips and roll of of him, standing and stretching. I hold my hand out to him and he takes it, standing tall and leading the way out of the door. I look down and pause, staring at the card long forgotten from when I had awoken. I pick it up and freeze in terror, because it read:

_Miss Moses_  
_We've noticed how...friendly....you've been with Mr. Hisoka. Now, don't try to hide it, we know. We suggest that you keep your interaction minimal, or else your friend, Vil Tetsurou, will be hurt at your expense. We hope you comply with our terms; you don't want your friend to get hurt, do you?_  
_Truly yours,_  
_Anonymous_

My hands fall to my side, and I hang my head. Hisoka pauses and crouches in front of me, "What is it?"

I hold the note out to him, my eyes bright with the intent of murder. He reads the note quickly and eyes me, taking my hand, "If they lay a hand on your friend, I will kill them." He states and we head for the exit of the airship. 

My mind races with the implecation of the note and Hisoka's resolve for murderous revenge if Vil is ever harmed. My eyes water at his devotion to me and my friends. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.

When Hisoka and I step out of the airship, Issac and the other examiners bid us farewell and good luck in getting to the bottom of Trick Tower as the airship lifted and left. With a look at Hisoka, I walked off to join Vil and the others. Vil gave me a venomous look, "Don't you have something to do with Hisoka?"

I frown at him, "I'm sorry? I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to get to know someone like that."

"Well, maybe you should think before you get attached to someone like that, or did you forget what happened last time?" He growled.

I stare at him, going cold and shivering slightly, "How dare you bring that up." I say without much force and walk away, my hands latching onto one-another in my hoodie pocket, as I try, desperately, to get my fear in check.

I wish I had been watching where I was walking, because one moment I'm stepping onto a tile and the next I've fallen and landed in a strange room. A voice comes from out of no where and instructs me to grab a watch from the wall and proceed through the door. I look around the room and walk over to the wall that had the watch. I read the instructions and slap the watch onto my wrist. I walk through the opening in the room and down a hallway where I am presented with an option. Left or Right? I chose to go right and end up in a room with a puzzle in the middle. ' _Think of something that you're afraid of_ ', a sign next to the puzzle read. "Afraid of?" I ponder aloud, "There's not much but I guess I'll go with lightning?"

The puzzle shifted open to reveal a lightning rod. I freeze, staring at the rod and then back to the sign. It's message changed to ' _Conquer your fear to leave the room_ '. As soon as I finished reading the sign, a bolt of lightning touched down a few feet away from me; its origin unknown. My breathing quickens and my hands become clammy as I think of a plausible way to conquer my fear of lightning. With a decision certain to kill me, I run to the lightning rod as lightning touches down all around me. I wrap my hands around it and pull it out of it's holster with a yell of defiance. A bolt of lightning hit it and opened a door to my left with a little ' _ping!_ '. I make my way through the doorway, dropping the rod and rubbing my hands free of the static. The next room I enter held only a man wearing a mask, "Hello." He greeted me.

"Yo?" I call back to him, keeping my distance. I look around the room for an exit, but came up empty.

"The only way to leave this room is to beat me in battle." The masked man stated, pulling out something that looked like a container.

I crack my knuckles and neck, "Sounds easy enough." I say, flexing my fingers.

"Be warned, the gas this container holds makes you see the thing you fear the most." He began to open the container, but paused at my scoff, "What?"

"Wouldn't you be put in the same fear-state as me?" I ask, smirking.

"No, because I have a breathing apparatus that allows me to be immune to the gas's affects." With that stated, he opens the container.

I inhale sharply, coughing at the overly sweet smell of the gas. My vision swims and the Masked Man turns into Hisoka. I still, wondering what it meant, having Hisoka show up in the fear-state. I step closer to him, "What the fuck?"

Fake Hisoka reaches out towards me, " _Come here, Sammie~ I have a game that I want to play with you~_ "

I shake my head, backing against the wall as my breathing quickens and my heart rate goes through the roof. Black infringes my vision as I begin to shake uncontrollably, staring in horror as Fake Hisoka advances. He reaches me. I have frozen still, unable to move because of the intense fear I felt. Fake Hisoka's hands travel down my body, making my stomach do nauseating flips. I whisper, "Please... Don't..... Touch me..." 

Fake Hisoka laughs, but it's not his- _my_ Hisoka's laugh, and I think that snaps me out of my frozen state as a rage boils in my lungs and emits as a scream of anger and I reach for the Fake Hisoka's throat. His eyes go wide and his features shift to the mask of the man. I scream again, throwing him across the room, flexing my fingers on both hand in his direction, yelling out, "Mating Dance!" 

The man stands, swaying back and forth, completely under my control, "H-How? How did you get out of your fear?" Came his shaky voice.

"I knew the man who defiled me. And Hisoka is not that man, nor can you make him that man." I say, glaring as I press my hands together and interlock my fingers, "You should have picked a different fear, you asshole." I growl, tearing my hands apart, pulling him in half. 

The door to proceed opens and I step through and walk to the growing rectangle of light. " _Sammie, applicant 400, is the second to pass the Third Phase. Total time: 6 hours, 18 minutes_."

' _Second? Who got first?_ ' I think to myself as I look around the circular room. My eyes land on Hisoka sitting down, looking right back at me. I take a step back, my heartbeat beginning to quicken before I forcefully remind myself that this is the real Hisoka. ' _How do you know that, hmm? He looks the same as Fake Hisoka, doesn't he?_ ', my thoughts betraying me in trying to calm down. I take a tentative step towards him, "H-Hisoka? Can you.... can you laugh for me for a hot, quick second?"

With a confused look, he complies, laughing slightly. I let out a breath I didn't realize that I had been holding and smile at him, continuing on my quest to him. I drop to my knees and hug him, quaking from the nerves of facing two fears back to back. Hisoka ran his hand through my hair, "What happened?" He asked lowly.

"I had to face a fear that I didn't know I had." I mutter into his chest, hoping he'd leave it at that. 

Much to my relief, he didn't press, only continued to pet my hair and say calming things lowly in my ear. I turn my head and press my lips to his, needing him to calm my erratic heart. He pulls me away lightly, "Though I'd love to kiss you senseless, I will not until you've calmed down. I have a feeling that your fear had something to do with me, and I do not want to force you to do anything." He pulled me back to his chest and rests his chin on my head, "We'll fix this, in due time."


End file.
